United Nations Space Command
Credit |religious = |holiday = |anthem = |formed = Between 2160 AD and 2164 AD |established = 2163 AD |fragmented = |reorganized = |dissolved = |restored = |era = |universe = Earth-8000 |creator = |first = }} The United Nations Space Command (abbreviated as the UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government. Duties The UNSC is the navigation and military arm of the Unified Earth Government. Part of the UNSC's duties included managing a merchant fleet. Branches Hierarchy Military The UNSC's defensive militia force is the UNSC Defense Force (UNSCDF), and consists of the UNSC Air Force, the UNSC Army, the UNSC Marine Corps, and the UNSC Navy. The UNSCDF is run by the UNSC Security Council, with the professional head being UNSC High Command, based on Earth. Control is exercised through regional CENTCOMs, which have responsibility over certain areas of space. The Navy houses the divisions of UNSC Marine Corps (including the special forces branch of the UNSC Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UNSC Army and UNSC Air Force maintain garrisons on colony worlds. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2210s, the UNSC was forced to police its protected colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UNSC ships. List Unified Earth Government and Colonial Administration Authority *United Nations Space Command **Commerce ***Department of Commercial Shipping **Military ***UNSC Security Committee ***UNSC Security Council ****United Nations Space Command Defense Force (UNSCDF) *****High Command (HIGHCOM) ******Administrative *******Personnel Command (PERSCOM) *******Colonial Military Administration *******UNSC Astrophysics *******UNSC Medical Corps (MEDCORPS) *******UNSC Engineering Corps (ENGCORP) *******UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps *******UNSC Ordnance Committee *******UNSC Procurement ******Uniformed Services *******Unified Ground Command (UNICOM) ********UNSC Air Force ********Special Warfare Command (SPECWARCOM) ********UNSC Army *********UNSC Army Airborne *******UNSC Navy ********Naval Command (NAVCOM) *********Fleet Command (FLEETCOM) **********Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) *********Logistical Operations Command (NavLogCom) *********Office of Investigations (OI) *********Special Operations Command **********Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) *******UNSC Marine Corps ********UNSC Marine Chaplain Corps ********UNSC Marine Special Operations *********Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *******UNSC Spartan Corps **Other ***UNSC Symphony Orchestra Organization Personnel The UNSC organized itself in multiple ways. Its personnel were organized using Service Numbers and the UNSCMID system. Military Starships Assets Armament Unlike the Order of Independence or the Galactic Frontier, UNSC military technology is still based on comparatively primitive, but effective, mechanisms - projectile weaponry, wheeled vehicles, and combustion engines. The UNSC's grasp of scientific concepts is far more advanced than most galatic governments, but turning these concepts into functional machinery has proven more problematic. Recently, the UNSC has introduced a variety of plasma-derived technologies into their arsenal: gravity plating aboard ships, energy shielding to protect Spartan-II soldiers, and limited use of Directed Energy Weapons, usually lasers, such as the Spartan Laser. By the time the war began, humanity had reached Tier 3 of the civilization ranking system. The very best and cutting edge of UNSC war assets were supplied to the SPARTAN-II Program. Other enhancements geared towards mass production were distributed to the Spartan-IIIs and IVs. One such example of war time innovation was the energy shielding adapted and improved for use on the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor. Starship The primary weaponry of UNSC starships were missiles, Magnetic Accelerator Cannons and point-defense turrets. These weapons and ships were outclassed in almost every way by other battleships, only with the Particle Accelerator Cannon being more advanced. , built near the end of the conflict, was perhaps the height of UNSC technical achievement during this troubled period. Incorporating every scrap of technical knowledge that had been scavenged and reverse-engineered from Forerunner ruins, the Infinity stood apart as the most formidable warship and exploration vessel in human history. Seaborne The UNSC also appears to maintain a seaborne surface navy on planets with large bodies of water, such as Earth. At the very least, they had aircraft carriers available to provide air support in the form of Pelicans and F99 UCAVs. Subordinates Personnel Units Facilities Laws